


FFXV Drabbles & gifts

by Tasebi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Multi, OT3, assorted stories, read the notes on each one for specific warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: I posted 150 drabble prompts on Tumblr and let my readers send in requests. This is a collection of the FFXV ones





	1. All the guys - I said LEFT

“ **Get. It. OFF.** ” Gladio growled.

The snickers around him told him they weren’t the least bit scared of him. Then he heard the shutter of the camera.

“Prompto! I am going to break that damn camera!”

“Not from underneath a coerl, you’re not.” Laughter erupted again.

“When I said the coerl was going to ‘fall left’,” Ignis offered while leaning against the carcass, “I meant the other left.”

Gladio twisted trying to dislodge himself. His only reward was more laughs and the sound of the shutter snapping. “I am going to kill you all when I get out of here.”


	2. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio - food

“You know, I think I really missed my calling.” sound of a shutter shaping echoes through the room.

“Oh yea? What's your calling?” Ignis asked while mixing something.

“I could be a food critic. Travel the world, kill things, take pictures of the things you cook, and then judge how it tastes. I'd be a shoe in! I would even tell you when your spices are off.” Prompto declares sitting back in a chair.

“Which is more often than he thinks.” Gladio mumbles.

A second later a dish towel smacks him in the face.

“Shut up and frost the cupcakes.”


	3. GladioxOC

Music is flooding through the room as he steps out of the shower. He smiles. This is Tina’s favorite song and Gladio can just imagine her swaying to the beat on the other side of the door. He finishes drying his hair and secures the towel around his waist as the door flies open. 

“Come on Gladio, dance with me!”

“ **I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?** ” he protests while watching her dance to the beat.

Tina glances over her shoulder and tosses him a mischievous smirk. “Then we both win.”


	4. Spoiled: Prize for Shrimpy: OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told Shrimpy I would write some smut for her OT3 if she finished her goal. I said I would match her goals word for word. Well that's kinda hard when she went with drawing so I did this when she hit her midway mark. 
> 
> CW: OT3 SMUT SMUTTY SMUT!! Glado x Reader x Ignis, double penetration, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, Established relationship
> 
> yea.... I think that's everything.

"I'm home," you call out as you let the door close behind you. 

It was a long day and you were just glad to be home. Your leather jacket slid from your shoulders and you almost let it fall into the chair. The mental image of your lover pushing his glasses up his nose as he put away your discarded garments had you catching the jacket at the last minute. Dutifully you hung it up. It was then that you realized the house was quiet. There was no banter, no greeting, no movement. Where could they be? 

Strong arms wrap around you from behind pulling you close and something is slipped over your eyes. 

"What the…" 

Gladio's pleased hum rumbles against your back. "I expected more of a fight." 

"She knows we wouldn't let someone hurt her, don't you love?" Ignis' lips ghost over yours. "But you did put your coat up so you deserve a reward." 

He closes his lips over yours with a tenderness that has the strain from the day melting away. Tender fingers frame your face as his lips brush over yours distracting you from removing the blindfold. Soft nibbles start at the corner of your mouth. With each nibble, fingers ghost over your skin, down your neck and across your collarbone. Delightful reverent touches that send sparks through you in a delicate dance with the worship of your lips. 

A graze of nails over your hips makes you gasp and Ignis takes advantage of the opportunity to move deeper. His slow, deliberate exploration makes your head spin and your knees weak. Each of you takes only what the other is giving, neither fighting to deepen or demand more of the kiss, delighting in the dance that is the two of you. 

Calloused thumbs against your skin, tenderly trace along the edge of your ribcage. When the fingers graze the underside of your bra a shiver goes down your spine. This time you know the moan is yours because your knees give out. 

Two sets of strong hands keep you from falling completely. One arm slips under your arms, another under your knees. Somehow the two of them manage to slip you into a princess carry in Gladio’s arms without breaking the kiss. 

Ignis withdraws from the kiss degree by degree, until the sensation of floating is all that’s left to you. 

A forehead presses gently against yours. 

“If that’s what I get for hanging up my coat,” you sigh out a shuddering breath, “I’m going to hang it up every. Damn. day.” 

Gladio’s chuckle rolls through you. “Do you think we should tell her we were planning to spoil her because she’s had a long week?” 

“Shhh.” Ignis’ breath ghosts across your lips. It’s his forehead against yours. “If she believes it was the coat, it’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.” A slight brush against your lips, a feather-light kiss, a promise. “Keep the blindfold on. Let us spoil you tonight.” 

The need and plea in his voice have you nodding mutely. Then you are floating. Burrowing yourself closer to Gladio’s chest, his arms tighten around you in a hug. When he reaches your room, he practically pours you into bed. 

“Stay right there.” Gladio purrs into your ear. 

Hands slip down your shirt, unbuttoning as they go. Ignis removes your shoes and presses his thumbs into the arch of your foot by your heel. The pressure is painful for a moment and then waves of pleasure wash through you as the knots release. You don't bother muting your moan of pleasure.

"Keep that up and you're going to turn me to mush." the words are a mumble and barely make it past your lips. Cool air brushes down your chest, your shirt having been brushed aside while you weren't paying attention.

"Well now that you've caught on to our diabolical plan." Gladio nips at your ear as his fingers trace circles around your breast, tauntingly close but still so far away. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Instinctively you arch toward his wicked fingers but he dances them like feathers away from where you want them, chuckling wickedly the entire time. This time you moan in protest, a pout furrowing your brow and a frown bowing your lips.

Lips drop a kiss at your ankle as fingers kneed their way up your calf. "No pouting allowed. You know you won't be left wanting, love."

True to his word, you are stripped of your clothing, piece by piece, by teasing fingers and tantalizing kisses. They alternate between massaging all the stress of the week away and nibbles, kisses or touches where you are most sensitive. Suspended deliciously between fully relaxed and every nerve sizzling with desire is dizzying. Not knowing who is going to do what where is intoxicating.

The bed shifts and skin slides against yours on both sides making you sigh in pleasure. There is something about the smoothness of their skin stretched so delightfully over the hardness of their muscles that delights the senses even when you can't see them.

"Can I take this off now?" you mewl, dancing your fingers across their bodies delighting in the differences, one lean and muscular, the other a powerhouse. Their only answer is to trace your form with feather-light touches making you squirm.

Gladio seals your lips in a kiss that is the antithesis of Ignis'. It's teasing, he makes you chase it and when you catch it, he demands more. His fingers trace your center and mimic the kiss. When his tongue slip between your lips his fingers sink into you.

Your body arches on reflex, the pleasure coursing through you. With your attention captured, you don't expect the lips that wrap around your nipple. Gladio captures your wonton moan and your light caresses turn into nails biting into Gladio's bicep and Ignis' back. Twin growls of pleasure are your reward and it feeds your own pleasure in turn.

Ignis has trapped your arm limiting your movement to burying your hand in his hair but Gladio lacked that forethought, an oversight you took great advantage of as you resumed your meandering exploration of his body. He gasped, breaking the kiss when your hand wrapped around him matching the pace he set with his fingers. You could imagine the expression on his face, you'd seen it hundreds of times before. Eyes screwed shut, a furrowed brow, desperately trying to focus, his ragged breath proof that he was losing.

Ignis shifted you to your side, facing Gladio, pressing himself against your back. You rocked against them both. It was amazing friction at the same time it wasn't enough. You were so close to the edge, and it loomed so far away. Gladio withdrew his fingers and stilled your hand. Playfully your swiped your thumb across the tip of him and were rewarded with a moan.

"Woman, you will be the death of me." his voice came through clenched teeth and you knew he was barely holding on.

"Just a little one," You teased, "Iggy and I would miss you something terrible if it were anything more."

"Indeed." was all Ignis whispered before guiding your leg over Gladio's hip. The closeness of the three of you was a pleasure in and of itself. The feel of both of them pressing against you and not filling you was an agony, one they intended to remedy.

Gladio slowly filled you. Your twin moans caused Ignis to sink his teeth into your shoulder and dig his fingers into your thigh. With Gladio fully seated, you both stop to breathe, fighting the need to chase the pleasure that was building inside you.

Ignis wasn't about to let either of you come down. Gently, he started probing and on instinct, your hips moved with his fingers. Gladio hissed.

"Damn it, Ignis!"

"Bear with it for her sake, Gladio love." You could feel his smile against your shoulder.

Gladio's response was to shift so he was laying under you, hitting you deeper than before. Waves of pleasure crashed through you. Ignis withdrew slowly causing you to whine in protest.

"Breathe for me love, let us spoil you." His sultry plea against your neck was a caress and you did as he asked. Your mind went blank as he buried himself in you inch by inch. The walls echoed with your moans. With you all joined, you could feel your heartbeats beating in time. Love and contentment overlayed the pleasure and it was almost too much to bear. And then someone started moving.

Pinned between the two loves of your life, your pleasure built. There was no escape, no break, no way to catch your breath. Wave after wave of pleasure built and the coil you felt building all evening tightened. When you rocked your hips causing both men to moan and break their pace, the coil snapped, your world went white and the walls echoed with your screams.

Your fall pushed the two of them over their edge and you lay in a blissful, sweaty pile, heartbeats coming down together. Wrapped in love, fully content, you rested against Gladio's chest as Ignis traced his fingers down your sides.

"We should see about getting cleaned up," Ignis said, tracing kisses along your shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," Gladio mumbled, "we will, just as soon as I can feel my legs again."


End file.
